Ragazza Interrotta
by Takahashi-chan
Summary: Ela nunca teve Nada, sua vida foi sempre o inferno na terra, ela foi violada pela vida, mas descobre que no meio da escuridão sempre há uma luz mesmo que essa luz seja a porta para seu mais novo sofrimento...


**Factory Girl - The Pretty Reckless**

I am a factory girl won't you pardon me

I can make my whole world in the back seat

Hunts Point what a joint show me how to treat a John

Can someone save me, save me from what I'm on

Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?

And wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?

Just let me in through the backdoor

Just let me in through the backdoor, baby

Just let me in through the backdoor, just let me in

Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?

(It's gonna be a real good time)

I'm waitin for my man on Hollywood and Vine (so fine)

Gettin done in L.A. Sun I'm on NY time

Take a look at those red lights green lights blowin my mind

I'll show you somethin if you show me a good time

Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?

Hey, wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?

I'll let you in through the backdoor

I'll let you in through the backdoor, baby

I'll let you in through the backdoor, I'll let you in

Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?

Here she comes, she's comin around again,

Here she comes, she's comin around again,

here she comes, she's comin around again

here she comes yea she's cummin again

Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?

I said wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?

Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?

Wait a minute girl, wait a minute, wait a minute girl,

Wait a minute, girl, can you show me to the party?

Hey girl, can you show me to the party?

Girl, want you show me to the party?

Hey can you let a couple of my friends in too?

A musica alta estava me dando dor de cabeça, os três copos de vodka que eu havia tomado não estavam fazendo o efeito desejado, e o baseado tinha acabado, três horas naquele inferno e eu não agüentava mais a dor nas costas, estava me matando, e as feridas da minha perna estavam voltando a sangrar devido ao esforço da dança.

Fugir para aquele lugar sujo que mais parecia um puteiro há uma balada, não foi uma das melhores idéias que eu já tive, minha cabeça girava e a dor só aumentava.

Minha roupa estava mais colada e curta do que eu me lembrava, por onde passava eu sentia os olhos de homens encima de mim, tão nojentos, eu sentia repulsa só de imaginar um daqueles homens perto de mim.

O lugar estava bem lotado e a musica pop exageradamente vulgar rolava solta, eu não gosto muito desse estilo de musica, mas no momento foi a única coisa que eu encontrei para me distrair.

Acendi mais um cigarro, e voltei a me encaminhar para a porta de saída, não estava totalmente bêbada, eu podia muito bem voltar com aquela Ferrari novinha que eu tinha roubado só para vir pra esse lugar imundo, hoje eu teria que achar alguma coisa melhor para me divertir, pois baladas esta fora de cogitação, e eu também não estou afim de me injetar heroína, até por que ela estava acabando, e eu realmente não estava afim de ter overdose de drogas, minha cota já estava cheia hoje.

Entrei naquele carro lindo e dei partida em direção a casa de um dos meus "amigos" onde eu sabia que iria me entreter melhor do que musica alta e drogas na veia, nessas horas que eu falo, sexo é melhor coisa que o cara lá de cima poderia inventar. A casa de Hikaru não ficava muito longe do lugar de onde eu estava uns vinte minutos eu acho.

Hikaru era só uma amigo de cama nada mais que isso, eu não costumo ficar com um homem mais de uma vez, mas no caso de Hikaru é diferente, pois ele foi o único até hoje que conseguiu me satisfazer na cama, ele é realmente gostoso, e seu instrumento de trabalho é maior do que parece, fora que ele é loiro de olhos acinzentados, uma combinação deveras difícil de se encontrar, alem de sedutora.

A casa estava com as luzes todas apagadas, só com diferença que o cômodo da sala estava com alguns feixes de luz, provavelmente da televisão, Hikaru morava sozinho em uma casa pequena, mas ao mesmo tempo aconchegante, tinha uma aura estranha e colorida, me deixava estranhamente à-vontade.

Bati três vezes na porta e esperei ele a abrir, estava com cara de quem acabara de acordar, e não estava nada feliz, ri sarcasticamente quando ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas bem delineadas em minha direção.

"Não sabia que você viria hoje, pensei que só viesse no final de semana como sempre, mas vejo que hoje resolveu mudar de rotina, você não tem escola amanha não garota?" ele realmente não estava feliz ou se fazia de bravo apenas para fazer charme.

"Ó me desculpe se te interrompi em alguma coisa, só vim te ver uma ultima vez antes de me mudar." sorri de canto quando ele arregalou levemente os olhos e sorriu cético.

"Ultima vez? Como assim mudar?" olhei para baixo e vi que ele estava só de samba canção,gostoso, muito gostoso.

"Orochimaru quer me colocar em um colégio interno então será a ultima vez que nos veremos tigrão." seu sorriso morreu, e mais uma vez me senti vitoriosa sobre ele.

"Você deveria ter me avisado antes, eu teria te recepcionado melhor" um sorriso malicioso preencheu seus lábios finos.

" Me recepcionar melhor do que isso eu acho que só se você estivesse pelado Hi-chan" minha voz soou absurdamente erótica, essa rodada eu tinha ganhado pois vi ele tremer um pouco e me puxar rapidamente pra dentro de sua casa, não tive tempo de questionar pois seus lábios já tinham um dos meus seios em posse.

~/~

Acordei com dor de cabeça e sem saber onde estava, olhei pra baixo e vi que estava sem roupa alguma no corpo, normal, olhei para o lado e me deparei com olhos acinzentados me fitando.

"Onde você arrumou tantos machucados? por acaso foi espancada ou atropelada menina?" olhei irritada pra ele sentei rapidamente na cama sentindo uma vertigem forte por ter levantado rápido.

"Pare de me chamar de menina, se eu fosse uma você não transaria comigo." olhei pra ele e o mesmo estava com um olhar divertido que me frustrou profundamente, voltei a deitar e me cobrir com aquelas cobertas quentinhas, Hikaru não parou de me olhar, agora estava mais serio.

" Eu tecnicamente sou considerado um pedófilo por transar com uma garota 8 anos mais nova que eu, por mais que essa garota tenha o corpo que muitas mulheres tem e seja muito melhor de cama do que qualquer mulher de 25 anos, você ainda é considerada criança para muitas pessoas." ele me olhou cinicamente. " Você pode ser uma mulher de corpo e alma mas de idade é apenas uma menina de 16 anos, e que no momento não quer me dizer oque aconteceu com seu corpo por pura birra." ele riu e eu vi que não tinha o por que de ficar irritada com uma simples pergunta, que ele já sabia a resposta mas sempre insistia em fazer a mesma pergunta.

" Aquela cobra maldita , queria testar mais um dos seus "antídotos" em mim, mas acabou que eu acidentalmente estraguei seus planos, e ele ficou irado, você deveria ter visto a cara dele, bom no final das contas eu fui mais uma vez parar no "porão" e levei uma surra, tenho sorte de ter regeneramento avançado, si não essas feridas estariam em carne viva agora." ri da minha própria desgraça, vi Hikaru me olhando assustado e logo depois dar um meio sorriso.

" Se eu não soubesse oque você realmente é eu ficaria com medo e te chamaria se louca, mas como sei não vou nem questionar." subi em cima dele ficando de quatro, meus olhos piscaram lentamente enquanto eu mordia o lábio inferior, rocei meus seios com o peito nu dele e comecei a me movimentar devagar vendo as diversas reações que isso causava nele. " Não me provoque Sakura, você sabe que a carne é fraca, principalmente quando se trata de você." rocei meu sexo com o dele vendo seus olhos ficarem com as pupilas dilatadas e a respiração entrecortada, eu adorava essa reação que os homens tinham quando estavam no meio de uma transa.

" Humanos são tão fracos e ingênuos." segredei em seu ouvido vendo ele se descontrolar e me apertar contra si, fazendo com que nossos corpos tivessem um atrito gostoso e quente, é pelo jeito aquela manha iria ser prazerosamente longa.

continua...


End file.
